Kamen Rider Build
DZ2K's Kamen Rider Build (仮面ライダービルド Kamen Raidā Birudo) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the nineteenth and final series for a full Heisei period run and the twenty-eighth series overall. It's also the nineteenth series from said series to be converted to English in late October 2017. The series started on September 3, 2017, with the English version in October 27th, joining Uchu Sentai Kyuranger in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. After Kyuranger concluded on February 4, 2018, the series was joined by Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the finale of Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Zi-O will join Lupinranger VS Patranger on the Super Hero Time block. The tagline of the series is "Now, shall we begin the experiment?"(さぁ、実験を始めようか。 Sa, jikken o hajimeyou ka?). One of the underlying motifs of this season is science and scientific principles. Plot 10 years ago, the “Pandora Box” was found on Mars. On Earth, it created walls that divided Japan into Touto(Eastern Capital), Hokuto (Northern Capital) and Seito (Western Capital) and brought along the Smash, unidentified lifeforms that attack people. Sento Kiryu, a prodigy physicist, transforms into Kamen Rider Build to fight the Smash. The Touto government requests his help in deciphering the mystery behind the Pandora Box and the Smash. There is one mystery not even Sento can solve: his own past. The only memory he has left for more than 20 years is the existence of a sinister figure called Night Rogue. There is one man who holds the key to Sento’s memories: A prison escapee by the name of Ryuga Banjo, who adamantly denies committing the murder he is accused of. Misora Isurugi, who works with Sento, has the ability to purify the harmful components the Smash are made of. Sento transforms into Kamen Rider Build in order to uncover the mystery surrounding the Pandora Box, the Smash and his amnesia. Episodes : Main article: Kamen Rider Build Episodes Similar to the previous series, half of each episode's title is an English word, though spelled in katakana instead of English letters, and the other is written in kanji. Most of the episodes contain formulas from mathematics or physics to form each episode number in the onscreen titles. Kamen Rider Build will have 50 episodes, making it one of the longest series of Heisei, just behind of Kamen Rider Wizard, which has 53 episodes. The last episode ties in to the Kamen Rider and RWBY crossover. # That One with the Best Match (ベストマッチな奴ら Besuto Macchi na Yatsu ra) # The Innocent Runaway (無実のランナウェイ Mujitsu no Rannawei) # Borderline of Justice (正義のボーダーライン Seigi no Bōdārain) # The Testimony Will Be Zero (証言はゼロになる Shōgen Wa Zero ni naru) # Dangerous Identity (危ういアイデンティティー Ayaui Aidentitī) # Moonsault of Anger (怒りのムーンサルト Ikari no Mūnsaruto) # The Devil's Scientist (悪魔のサイエンティスト Akuma no Saientisuto) # Memory Starts To Talk (メモリーが語りはじめる Memorī Ga Katari Hajimeru) # The Trap of Project Build (プロジェクトビルドの罠 Purojekuto Birudo no Wana) # Technology of Destruction (滅亡のテクノロジー Metsubō no Tekunorojī) # Burning Dragon (燃えろドラゴン Moero Doragon) # Theory of Conspiracy (陰謀のセオリー Inbō no Seorī) # Who Takes Off The Veil? (ベールを脱ぐのは誰？ Bēru o Nugu no wa Dare?) # The False Kamen Rider (偽りの仮面ライダー Itsuwari no Kamen Raidā) # Judging Sento Kiryu! (桐生戦兎をジャッジしろ！ Kiryu Sento wo Jajji Shiro!) # The Weaponry Hero (兵器のヒーロー Heiki no Hīro) # Rider Wars Start (ライダーウォーズ開戦 Raidā Wōzu Kaisen) # The Golden Soldier (黄金のソルジャー Ōgon no Sorujā) # The Forbidden Item (禁断のアイテム Kindan no Aitemu) # The Devil's Trigger (悪魔のトリガー Akuma no Torigā) # The Unstoppable Hazard (ハザードは止まらない Hazādo wa Tomaranai) # Victory of Tears (涙のビクトリー Namida no Bikutorī) # The Phantom of the West (西のファントム Nishi no Fantomu) # A Man Called Rogue (ローグと呼ばれた男 Rōgu to Yoba Reta Otoko) # The Idol Awakens (アイドル覚醒 Aidoru Kakusei) # The Treacherous Deathmatch (裏切りのデスマッチ Uragiri no Desumatchi) # The Counterattack Hero (逆襲のヒーロー Gyakushū no Hīrō) # The Genius Arrives With a Tank (天才がタンクでやってくる Tensai ga Tanku de Yattekuru) # The Opening Bell Rings (開幕のベルが鳴る Kaimaku no Beruganaru) # The Truth of the Pandora Box (パンドラボックスの真実 Pandora Bokkusu no Shinjitsu) # Surging Magma! (ほとばしれマグマ！ Hotobashire Maguma!) # Programmed Tragedy (プログラムされた悲劇 Puroguramu sa Reta Higeki) # The Final Weapon: Evol (最終兵器エボル Saishū Heiki Eboru) # The Severing Best Match (離れ離れのベストマッチ Hanarebanare no Besuto Matchi) # Tower of Destruction (破滅のタワー Hametsu no Tawā) # Evolto Hunts the Stars (エボルトは星を狩る Eboruto wa Hoshi O Karu) # The Ultimate Phase (究極のフェーズ Kyūkyoku no Fēzu) # Mad World (マッドな世界 Maddo na Sekai) # The Unstoppable Genius (ジーニアスは止まらない Jīniasu wa Tomaranai) # The Final Revolution (終末のレボリューション Shūmatsu no Reboryūshon) # The Truth of the Best Match (ベストマッチの真実 Besuto Matchi no Shinjitsu) # Legacy of Doubt (疑惑のレガシー Giwaku no Regashī) # Another Build (もう一人のビルド Mōhitori no Birudo) # The End of Evolto (エボルトの最期 Eboruto no Saigo) # The Scientist of Hope (希望のサイエンティスト Kibō no Saientisuto) # An Oath to Be The One (誓いのビー・ザ・ワン Chikai no Bī za Wan) # Zero Degree Flames (ゼロ度の炎 Zero-do no Honō) # To The World of Love & Peace (ラブ＆ピースの世界へ Rabu & Pīsu no Sekai e) # A New Tomorrow for Build (26/8/18) # The Arrival of Ruby Rose Movies # Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders # Kamen Rider Build: Be The One # Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER # Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z Specials # Transformation Lessons ~The Laws Of Transformation Are Set!~ # Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease! # Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ # ROGUE (ＲＯＧＵＥ Rōgu) # Kamen Rider Prime Rogue (仮面ライダープライムローグ Kamen Raidā Puraimu Rogu)5 # Kamen Rider Build: The Vault of the Spring Maiden (Part of the Kamen Rider RWBY series) Games The following video games feature characters from Build. * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing * Kamen Rider Buttobasoul * Kamen Rider Climax Fighters * Narerunda! Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider City Wars * Kamen Rider Battle Rush Cast * Sento Kiryu: Atsuhiro Inukai. English Voice: Marcel Cunningham * Ryuga Banjo: Eiji Akaso. English Voice: Tyler Wine (EP 1 - 11), Bill Fagerbakke (EP 12 - 49) * Kazumi Sawatari: Kouhei Takeda. English Voice: Evan Fong * Misora Isurugi: Kaho Takada. English Voice: Alexis Tipton * Sawa Takigawa: Yukari Taki. English Voice: Cynthia Cranz * Gentoku Himuro: Kensei Mikami. English Voice: Sam Marin * Nariaki Utsumi: Yuki Ochi. English Voice: Brad Swaile * Soichi Isurugi: Yasuyuki Maekawa. English Voice: Sam Vincent * Blood Stalk, Evolto, Evol Driver: Tetsuo Kanao. English Voice: Jim Cummings * Takumi Katsuragi: Yukiaki Kiyama. English Voice: Marcel Cunningham * Eita Kawai: Tsukasa Honjo * Taizan Himuro: Meikyo Yamada. English: Patrick Seitz * Masakuni Mido (御堂正邦 Midō Masakuni): Norimasa Fuke. English Voice: Douglas Rye * Yoshiko Tajimi (多治見 喜子 Tajimi Yoshiko): Ryoko Gi. English Voice: Wendee Lee * Juzaburo Namba (難波重三郎 Nanba Jūsaburō): Akira Hamada. English Voice: Miles Luna * Akaba (赤羽): Eishin. English Voice: ? * Aoba (青羽): Tateto Serizawa (芹澤興人 Serizawa Tateto) * Kiba (黄羽): Takuya Yoshimura (吉村卓也 Yoshimura Takuya) * Fu Washio (鷲尾 風 Washio Fū): Osamu Adachi (足立 理 Adachi Osamu) * Rai Washio (鷲尾 雷 Washio Rai): Yuudai Nasuda (奈須田 雄大 Nasuda Yūdai) * Build Driver, Nebulasteam Gun: KORBY * Sclash Driver, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle: Norio Wakamoto. English Voice: Frank Welker * Narration: Bucky Koba. ENG Voice: Sam Vincent (EP 1 - 14), Marcel Cunningham (EP 15 - 37, 49), Caitlin Glass (EP 38 - 46), Alexis Tipton (EP 47), Cynthia Cranz (EP 48) Special Cast * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno. English Voice: Justin Brinner * Emu Hojo (宝生 永夢 Hōjō Emu): Hiroki Iijima. English Voice: Robbie Daymond * Hiiro Kagami (鏡 飛彩 Kagami Hiiro): Toshiki Seto. English Voice: Chris Patton * Taiga Hanaya (花家 大我 Hanaya Taiga): Ukyo Matsumoto. English Voice: Peter Von Gromm * Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 Dan Kuroto): Tetsuya Iwanaga. English Voice: * Asuna Karino (仮野 明日那 Karino Asuna): Ruka Matsuda. English Voice: * Kiriya Kujo (九条 貴利矢 Kujō Kiriya): Hayato Onozuka. English Voice: * Parado (パラド): Shouma Kai. English Voice: Robbie Daymond * Nico Saiba (西馬 ニコ Saiba Niko): Reina Kurosaki. English Voice: Kate Higgins * Eiji Hino (火野 映司 Hino Eiji): Shu Watanabe. English Voice: Greg Ayers * Ankh (アンク Anku): Ryosuke Miura. English Voice: * Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太朗 Kisaragi Gentarō): Sota Fukushi. English Voice: Travis Wilingham * JK (ジェイク Jeiku): Shion Tsuchiya. English Voice: Greg Ayers * Chuta Ohsugi (大杉 忠太 Ōsugi Chūta): Takushi Tanaka. English Voice: * Kouta Kazuraba (葛葉 紘汰 Kazuraba Kōta): Gaku Sano. English Voice: Skip Stellrecht * Takeru Tenkuji (天空寺 タケル Tenkūji Takeru): Shun Nishime. English Voice: Ben Diskin * Onari Yamanouchi (山ノ内 御成 Yamanouchi Onari): Takayuki Yanagi (柳 喬之 Takayuki Yanagi) * Musashi Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii, Grimm Damashii: Tomokazu Seki * Ruby Rose: Lindsay Jones. JP Voice: Saori Hayami * Weiss Schnee: Kara Eberle. JP Voice: Yoko Hikasa * Blake Belladonna: Arryn Zech. JP Voice: Yu Shimamura * Yang Xiao Long: Barbara Dunkleman. JP Voice: Ami Koshimizu * Tommy Oliver: Jason David Frank. JP Voice: Hiroki Tochi Reception Kamen Rider Build was critically acclaimed by fans and critics. Praise was directed at the episodes, English Dub and the comedic timing of the show. Controversy Despite being a dark and funny show, Kamen Rider Build's English Dub has suffered some controversy over it's run. Episode 14 suffered some controversy over it's portrayal of torture. Episode 47 was marked with major controversy of how the English Dub was written, the death of fan fave Kazumi Sawatari, the blood and gore, and the unexpected appearance of Kyle's Zi-O, Teruaki Koyanagi. This made a lot of fans upset with the episode. Kyle admitted that he was unhappy of how he wrote it. However, he did in fact warned people not to get offended as it was his first time doing an episode filled with so much death and gore. As a result, some fans have called him the new "Urobutcher" Trivia * This series will run through 2018, the 80th anniversary of Shotaro Ishinomori's birth. * This series will be the final Rider series to have a full televised run in the Heisei Era;'' the series after Build will be in a similar position to ''Kamen Rider Black RX in that it will run during the transition of reigning emperors. Emperor Akihito will abdicate the throne in April 30, 20193 to his son Prince Naruhito, thus beginning a new era of Japan. * With this series, Kamen Rider's timeslot changes from 8am to 9am starting in October. * This Kamen Rider series shares some similar elements with its first Super Hero Time partner, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. ** Both take place in separate universes from their respective franchises. *** Both universes are dystopian (Jark Matter's conquest of Earth along with the entire universe for Kyuranger and the Sky Wall Disaster and the Japanese Civil War for Build). ** The heroes from both series visited their respective franchises' main universes and they met and fought alongside some of their predecessors who live there. ** Additionally, while Kamen Rider Decade explored the concept of alternate universes and continuities, Build is the first Kamen Rider season to fully exist in a unique, independent universe that is not based on a past Kamen Rider season. ** The main villains of both series are evil entities of extraterrestial origin with devices that have the power to destroy planets (Don Armage's Moraimars for Kyuranger and Evolto's Evol-Driver and the Pandora Box for Build). *** They're capable of possessing someone else's body as well (Quervo, Tsurugi Ohtori & Later People across the Universe in Don Armage's case and Soichi Isurugi, Ryuga Banjo, Sento Kiryu, Kazumi Sawatari and Nariaki Utsumi in Evolto's case). *** They also have Black Hole themed items (Black Hole Kyutama and Evol Trigger). ** Both series' collectibles have a sliding gimmick prior to their usage for transformation. ** Both series involves alien civilizations and uses space theme in some way. * This is the first series since: ** Kamen Rider Wizard to premiere in September and to not have a Spring Crossover with a co-airing Super Sentai series. ** Kamen Rider Fourze to have a female vocalist sing its opening theme and to not have a female Rider in the TV series. ** Entire Kamen Rider history to have a non-Native Japanese singer provide vocals for its opening theme. ** Kamen Rider Decade to use only "Form" in naming the Rider's forms instead of using a unique term like Combo, States, etc. ** Kamen Rider Ghost to not have a Super Hero Taisen film air during its run. ** Kamen Rider W to not appear in the Spring film during its run. * In keeping with the science motif, a few of the equations, graphs, formula and matrix seen in the background or Rider's finisher in the show are based on math, scientific theories or scientific principles. These objects are provided by professors from Keio University, Kyushu University, Kyoto University and JSPS after a discussion of how to show characters' emotion symbolically.4 * Unlike the previous Heisei series, Build is the first series to have a YouTuber voice the main character. The English Dub was done by various dubbing companies. * I AM WILDCAT left production of the English Dub after Episode 11 due to him being fed up as voicing Banjo. Wildcat explained on Twitter that voicing Banjo was the worst thing he ever done, mainly due to him admitting that he was not a fan of Kamen Rider. This led many fans to believe that BasicallyIDOWRK and Vanoss will leave under the same circumstances. Oddly enough, Vanoss left after Episode 47, mainly due to his character dying. However, Basically reprised his role as Sento in Kamen Rider Zi-O, and will reprise his role in Heisei Generations FOREVER. * Kyle revealed that Build will be darker than Ex-Aid, another show that he worked on the English Dub. * Due to it's dark and violent setting, fans thought that it will be similar to Kamen Rider Amazons, of which it was known as the darkest Kamen Rider series. However, they were proven wrong. * According to Kyle Howard, he stated that the English Dub cast was chosen by the fans. * Build marks as the first time since Kamen Rider Ryuki that strong language is present, to a bigger extent, which would mean that the word 'c**t' and 'p**sy' were heard during the entire run. Also, the official Australian ranking was MA15+, just like Ryuki, Hibiki, Gaim, Ex-Aid and recently, Zi-O. * This marks as the third time that an actor has starred in a series from before. In that case, Yukari Taki, Kouhei Takada and to an extent, Eiji Akaso played different characters before in Kamen Rider Kiva, W, and Ghost. (Taki with Aoi Katsuragi and Mari Shirase, Kouhei with Otoya Kurenai and Akaso with Hiroki Nagase). Taki would eventually be the character model of Kyle's Zi-O.